Behind Closed Doors
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Not much is known about Elizabeth's assistant, Blake Moran's life. He does his best trying to keep his love life private, but just how long will that last? I do not known any characters from the TV show. The only character I own is Chris. Titles for chapters are randomly chosen song titles. Based on characters from my other favorite TV show, Madame Secretary. Please R&R
1. Five In The Morning

_A/N: I restarted the story because I wasn't liking how the other one was going._

 _Hey readers. Please feel free to send any ideas you may have for future chapters. I will give credit if I use ideas. Also let me know if there's any questions you'd like to see answered._

Chris got out of the cab and looked at the address on the house, happy that she found the right place immediately. Her aunt, Elizabeth McCord, had asked her to come out to Washington D.C. when she became Secretary of State and offered her a job to work for her, an offer Chris couldn't refuse. She looked at her phone and saw it was late at night, or early in the morning, depending on the way you looked at it.

She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, hoping they had gotten her message that there was a delay with her plane. She smiled when she saw her aunt open the door.

"Chris! I'm so happy you're here," she said hugging her niece.

"Sorry to be getting here so late. There was a delay with the plane in New York and by the time we took off, I didn't think it was worth you guys coming to the airport so late. I got here in no time by cab."

Elizabeth helped Chris with her bags, "It's no trouble. We're just so glad you're here. And Stevie's so excited to be sharing a room with you."

Chris was nine years older than Stevie but they were close growing up. "I'm excited too. It's been so long since I've seen any of my cousins."

"And they've missed you too. I'm sure you're tired after the flight though. Tomorrow I'll take you to the office so you can meet everyone and see how everything's done. You'll be working besides my assistant Blake. There's so much paperwork involved that you're going to be a great help."

Chris smiled, "And thank you so much for this opportunity to work here with you." Elizabeth showed her to Stevie's room. She was exhausted and just wanted to get to sleep.

The next morning Chris got ready and left to go to the office with Elizabeth. "This is going to be your desk. The others should be coming in soon."

"Thanks," she smiled as she went to get her desk ready before the other workers showed up. She was looking around to see where the other rooms were, when everyone started to walk around. She wasn't paying attention walking back to her desk when she walked in to someone. "I'm…I'm so sorry," she said looking at the guy she bumped into.

He looked down at her and smiled, "Don't worry about it. You're the new girl aren't you? Madame Secretary's niece."

"That's me," she smiled. "I'm Chris."

"I'm Blake, nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"Blake? My aunt told me about you. We're going to be working together."

Blake smiled, "Yes we are. Well, I'll see you later," he said walking to his desk.

Chris didn't know what came over her as she watch him walk over to his desk. She realized she would be working right across from him and wondered how would she be able to ever keep her eyes off of him.

Elizabeth went over to Chris, "Come on I want you to meet everyone," she said brining her to her office. Chris walked in and saw everyone standing inside as she kept to herself her excitement seeing Blake in there. Chris met Nadine, Daisy, Matt, Jay, and Blake once again. Elizabeth looked at the two of them, "You guys met already?"

"Funny story, I actually bumped into him earlier by accident," Chris laughed.

"Well I know the two of you will get along just fine," she smiled. "Alright everyone, I just wanted you guys to meet my niece but now it's time to get back to work."


	2. Hey You

_A/N: Hey readers. Please feel free to send any ideas you may have for future chapters. I will give credit if I use ideas. Also let me know if there's any questions you'd like to see answered._

Chris was at her desk doing work when Daisy came up to her. It had been a month since she started working for her aunt and she was loving ever y second of it. In the short amount of time, she and Daisy had become best friends. "Hey Daisy," she smiled.

"Hey Daisy, that's all you have to say?"

"Umm…how are you?" Chris said confused.

"Chris you're my best friend, you don't have to hide anything from me."

"Alright, what am I hiding from you?"

"About you and Blake. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me what happened."

Chris was beyond confused now, she and Blake talked a lot but that was because they were both Elizabeth's assistants, but that was it. "Daisy, I don't know what you're talking about but I can assure you that there is nothing going on between Blake and me. We were just talking the other day about some papers we were looking over."

"So you're not the Chris he's dating?"

Chris didn't know why she felt upset when Daisy said that to her. Why should she care of Blake was dating anyone. They were just two people who worked together and yet she still felt a little jealous hearing Daisy tell her he's dating someone. "He's dating someone named Chris? Sorry, but it's not me."

Daisy shrugged, "He just told us he was dating someone named Chris. I've been trying to figure out who it is and solving this mystery. You were the first Chris I thought of."

"Really? You thought of me first, why?"

"Chris, come on it's obvious the way you look at him and the way he looks at you."

Chris laughed, "He doesn't look at me that way."

"You don't see it but I have and trust me, he does check you out from his desk. That's why I thought maybe you guys were dating."

Lunch time that day Chris was at a nearby café when she saw Blake walk in. "Mind if I join you?" Blake said going over to the table.

Chris looked at him, "You sure your girlfriend won't mind?"

Blake looked at her confused as he sat down. "I, don't have a girlfriend."

"Really? Because earlier today Daisy came over to ask me if I was the Chris you were dating." Blake started to laugh. "Alright, I don't know what you find funny."

Blake shook his head, "I made that up because she kept bothering me, trying to find out about my love life. Your name was the first to come to mind. I'm sorry she went after you to find out the truth though. Wait…why were you just upset thinking I had a girlfriend anyways?"

"What? I was not upset."

"Yes you were. Why were you upset, it's not like we were a couple or anything."

She sighed, "I know, I know we aren't a couple. I mean we just became friends. I don't know why I'm feeling like this."

Blake smiled, "I think I know why. Possibly the same reason I'm feeling the same way."

"You mean the reason you keep staring at me while at work? Yea, Daisy picked up on that."

Blake leaned closer to her, "I think we need to do something about this," he said quietly. "It's obvious we are both attracted to each other. How about we go out, on an actual date?"


	3. I'm So Into You

_A/N: Hey readers. Please feel free to send any ideas you may have for future chapters. I will give credit if I use ideas. Also let me know if there's any questions you'd like to see answered._

That night, Chris was laying in Blake's bed with the blanket covering her as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. "So that was your idea of us going out on an actual date?" she smiled.

"I can honestly say when I said that this afternoon, this wasn't what I was thinking of at all. But then the more I kept looking at you while at work, the more I just wanted to be with you."

"There's something about you Blake Moran."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never done anything like this. You know sleep with a guy I barely know and on a first date. Must be your charm," she laughed.

"Well it's not like we don't know each other at all. We do work together," he smiled. He pushed her hair out of her face, "You're not regretting it are you?"

She climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply, "Does that look like I'm regretting it?"

"You know, we're really going to have to keep this quiet in the office," Blake said.

Chris nodded in agreement, "Cause it would just look so great people knowing you're sleeping with your boss' niece."

"Plus it isn't anyone's business either."

She kissed him quickly on the lips, "I should get going though."

"Stay the night."

Chris shook her head, "And how do you suppose we get to work tomorrow. Cause it would look suspicious if we do walk in together and me in the same clothes. Plus it's not like a serious couple." Truth was, they never did discuss what their relationship was. Blake came over to her after work and invited her over to his place. It was supposed to be a night of watching movies but that didn't last long. Blake leaned over to kiss her which led into more passionate kisses and soon they were both in his bedroom. She climbed off of him and went to search for her clothes when Blake grabbed her hand.

"Does that mean you'd never consider it?"

"Never consider what?"

"Us actually being a couple," he said hopeful and Chris's heart just melted and she sat back down on the bed.

"I just was afraid you wouldn't want it to be anything more than just a one night stand or friends with benefits thing."

"I don't do one night stands or friends with benefits. Never saw the point in them."

Chris smiled, "Me either." She could tell he really wanted her to stay the night. "Alright, I'll stay but in the morning I'll leave to go back home so I can change. I'll just say I decided to stay with a friend."

The next morning Chris left to go home before anyone in the house woke up and if anyone asked, she had her story to tell, that she made friends since moving out to Washington and they had a girls' night out. She was relieved when she saw no one was awake yet and snuck up to the bedroom.

"Who was he?" Stevie said when Chris came into the bedroom.

"Huh? There was no he, I was with some girlfriends."

"Trust me, anything you tell me will only be between us. So who was he?"

Chris knew she could trust Stevie, they always shared secrets with each other. "You won't believe this, it was Blake."

Stevie looked at her in shock, "Blake? As in Blake Moran who works for my mother? Since when?"

Chris blushed a little, "Since tonight."


	4. Fire Burning Love

_A/N: Hey readers. Please feel free to send any ideas you may have for future chapters. I will give credit if I use ideas. Also let me know if there's any questions you'd like to see answered._

Chris and Blake's relationship continued the same way for months. They did go on dates every so often but the night always ended with them in his bed. She was busy kissing Blake all over his body when he spoke. "You should move in."

Coming out from under the covers she looked at him, "I think I heard you wrong. It sounded like you said you want me to move in with you."

Blake smiled, "I did say that. Before you say anything it makes perfect sense. You spend almost every night here already."

"And how do you suppose I tell my family I'm moving out of their place to move in here with you?"

Blake shrugged, "I didn't think that far into it. Maybe it's time we just come clean about us."

"And I think you've lost your mind. I think we should just keep things the way they are," she leaned over kissing him. "What do you say, up for another round?"

The moment didn't last long when they heard a knock on the door. "Who could it be at this time," Blake mumbled as he grabbed his robe and threw it on. "Madame Secretary!" he said opening the door.

"Sorry to be here so late at night but I just came from the office and we have an emergency meeting right now and I need everyone there."

When Blake didn't come back to the bedroom, Chris threw Blake's shirt on and went into the living room. "Aunt Liz!" she said in shock to see her aunt in Blake's apartment.

"Chris!" Elizabeth said and she looked at how the two of them were dressed. "I see there's a lot more going on than I know in the office."

"Aunt Liz, I can explain."

"There isn't anything to explain. You're an adult and can do what you want. Just, get dressed and both of you get to the office as soon as possible," she said and left the apartment.

Blake and Chris looked at each other in silence before he spoke. "Guess we don't have to hide our relationship now."

Chris shook her head, "That wasn't how I wanted my aunt to find out, by discovering that we're sleeping together." She sighed, "We better get ready to go to the office."

Blake went after her into the bedroom and put his arms around her, "You're not mad at me are you?"

Chris turned to him, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Cause of what just happened and now your aunt knows we've been sleeping together."

"First of all, this isn't your fault at all Blake. If anything, I was the one who wanted it more than usual tonight," she smiled a little. "We better get dressed though if we don't want to be in trouble with my aunt."

"Great because I don't think I could handle it if you were mad at me," Blake leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

Chris looked at him, he said those three words that she was hoping he wouldn't say. "Umm..you…you love me?"

"You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know how it is I feel."

Chris sighed, "Blake why'd you have to say that? It's going to change everything now." She always broke up with a boyfriend before they could say those words and now Blake went and did the one thing she wished he didn't.

"How would it change anything? The only thing that would change for me is that I'll be making love to you and not just have some meaningless quickie in bed every night. Because you've always been more to me than that."


	5. I'm All About You

_**A/N: Hey readers. Please feel free to send any ideas you may have for future chapters. I will give credit if I use ideas. Also let me know if there's any questions you'd like to see answered.**_

Blake and Chris got to the office as quickly as they could, neither speaking to each other since Blake said those three words. She stopped off at her desk before heading to conference room.

"Chris are you just going to ignore me now?" Blake said following her.

"This isn't the place to talk about it," she said quietly.

"It's going to look suspicious if neither of us are talking to each other during work. And I don't even know what I did wrong!"

With a fake smile, Chris turned to Blake, "I don't know what you're talking about. We can go on working together as we normally did when I first came here," she walked towards the conference room.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Blake blurted out and Chris turned to him.

"It's impossible to break up with someone you weren't in a relationship with."

Blake couldn't believe what she just said to him, he thought they were a couple all this time. Unless she was just trying to cover up his outburst. _Yes, that's it. She just wanted to cover me for that mistake I just made,_ he thought to himself.

The meeting was quick and Chris went to talk to her aunt after. "Aunt Liz," she said following her into her office. "Can I talk to you?"

"I know this is about this morning and honestly it's fine. You don't have to explain yourself. You're an adult, you can do what you want. I'm not going to say who it is you can or can't be with." She looked up at her niece and sighed, "I just want you to be careful."

"We're being careful trust me. I'm just so embarrassed you had to find out the way you did. I am sorry about that. And I never asked Stevie to cover for me, she did that on her own."

Elizabeth nodded, "I figured that. You two were more like sisters than cousins."

"I know, I'm closer to her than I am to my own twin brother. But you don't have to worry about what Blake and I did to interfere with our jobs. In fact, I don't think we'll be seeing each other again outside of work."

Elizabeth closed the door to her office so no one could hear their conversation. "I hope it wasn't because I walked in on you two today."

Chris shook her head, "No, actually I was glad you found out. I hated hiding it from you. But Blake, he ruined it for us. He told me he loved me today and I was really hoping he'd never say that. I didn't want to push us to that serious of a relationship. I always make sure to break-up with a guy before they have a chance to get feelings like that."

"I understand what you're trying to say but I think you and Blake need to talk this over. Cause, I never saw him this happy before as I have since you guys started dating."

Chris knew she was right, "I guess we probably should've started off as friends. I can tell you anything right?"

"Of course and you know it'll be between us."

"You wouldn't even tell my parents?"

"Having your father as a brother, I know how he could be, so you know I definitely wouldn't tell them anything."

Chris felt relieved hearing that, "I think I'm just afraid to have feelings like Blake has. I never loved any of my boyfriends I had back home. They were just casual flings and that was all. I never stayed with them more than a few months. My parents think I've never been with a guy before."

"Know what I think," Elizabeth smiled, "That at lunch today, you tell Blake exactly how you feel."

Chris smiled, "Thanks Aunt Liz. I needed to hear that."

Lunch that day, Chris and Blake went to the nearby park to talk. "Since you suggested us coming here, I'm going to assume it's for good news?" he said.

"It depends I guess. Blake, I didn't mean what I said earlier in the office. I know we had a relationship and when you said you loved me, I got scared. I never loved a guy before and I was never with anyone who wanted a serious relationship before. All I had back home were casual flings. They'd last a few months and then we went separate ways. But being with you…everything started to feel different to me the more we were together."

"I have felt the same way. And just last night when we were together, something told me it was time to tell you just how I felt. I don't want you to feel like you have to feel the same way, but I also don't want us to break-up."

Chris leaned over and kissed him, "I don't want us to break-up either."


	6. Spending All My Time

_**A/N: Hey readers. Please feel free to send any ideas you may have for future chapters. I will give credit if I use ideas. Also let me know if there's any questions you'd like to see answered.**_

Chris went to Blake's apartment that night and they sat on his couch watching television. "Have you given any thought about what I said this morning?" he said.

Chris looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

"About us moving in with each other. I mean you are here pretty much every night, it just makes sense."

Chris sighed, "I don't know Blake, I mean that is a really serious step in our relationship."

"I thought we reached the serious level when we started sleeping together," he smiled.

She shook her head and laid down across his lap. "I don't know, I mean what if we find out we're not meant to live together? I don't know what I'll do if that happens."

"And what happens if we find out we are perfect together," he said playing with her hair. "Will you at least think of it?"

"Alright, I'll think of it. But I make no promises."

"That's all I ask," he leaned down kissing her.

Over the next couple of months, Chris and Blake were inseparable and it wasn't before long rumors started around the office about them. Chris had decided to move in with Blake just a few weeks before. He was right, it made more sense for her to live with her. She was barely sleeping over at her aunt's house as it was. Even though they heard the rumors about them, they didn't want to let it known they were a couple. Blake would sneak in a few kisses here and there when they weren't near anyone. If they were on an empty elevator, that usually ended up as a make-out session until the door would open. Chris had to admit it, for the first time in her life, she was in love.

The two of them were walking around the park one night after work when Blake suddenly stopped. "Blake what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said taking her hand and bringing her over to a bench. "Chris you know I love you more than anything," he said taking a seat next to her. "And over the past few months we have gotten closer and I can't imagine what my life would be without you. What I'm trying to say is, will you be my wife?"

Chris couldn't believe what she just heard, Blake just proposed. "Omg…you're…you're…" she couldn't get an answer out."

"I was hoping for a yes or even a no," Blake laughed a little.

"Yes, my answer is yes Blake. Of course I'll marry you!"


	7. I'll Will Be There

_**A/N: Hey readers. Please feel free to send any ideas you may have for future chapters. I will give credit if I use ideas. Also let me know if there's any questions you'd like to see answered.**_

The two of them went home that night to celebrate their engagement. Chris was laying in bed staring at her ring. "Sometimes I think you care more about the ring than you do about me," Blake teased.

Chris laughed and turned to kiss him, "You know I love you. I just can't believe it, we're engaged. This is going to be interesting to explain when we get to work tomorrow though."

"How that?"

"Well since no one even knows I'm dating anyone, let alone that it's you I've been with. How on earth am I going to explain me wearing this ring?" she laughed.

Blake shrugged, "I guess you could just not wear it to work."

"I could never do that," she said staring at him. "I'll just say it's someone they don't know. Plus, they'll find out soon enough," she kissed him. "So what do you say, should we celebrate?"

"Of course," Blake said moving so he was on top.

Chris shook her head, "No Blake, you have done more than enough today to make me the happiest girl in the world. Now let me repay you. You just sit back and relax and let me do all the work today," she said kissing him deeply and moving to be on top.

The next day at work, Chris knew she had to tell her aunt about the engagement. Of course she called her parents when it happened, but never meeting Blake, they weren't exactly thrilled with the news. She knocked on the door, "Madame Secretary are you busy?"

Elizabeth smiled, "For my niece, I'm never too busy to talk to you."

Chris smiled as she took a seat in the office. "I'm really glad we're back to normal after what you walked in on at Blake's the other day."

"Don't worry about that. Like I said you're an adult and I can't tell you who you can or can't date as well what you can or can't do. But as your aunt, I just want you to be safe and not get hurt."

Chris smiled, "We are being safe don't worry. But I wanted to tell you some great news. Blake proposed yesterday!" she said showing the ring.

"Chris! I'm so happy for you," Elizabeth said going over to hug her niece. "Do your parents know?"

"They know but weren't too happy especially since they don't anything about him."

"I'll talk to your father about it. I know he'll be perfectly fine with the news when I tell him what a great guy Blake is."

"Thank you so much Aunt Liz. Well I'm going to get back to work. Just wanted to tell you the news."

"This weekend we'll have a party for you two at the house. You do have yourself a great guy there."

Chris smiled as she hugged her aunt again, and left to go to her desk. Blake walked over to her, "How'd she take it?" he whispered.

"Much better than my parents did. We're going over to her place this weekend for a celebration." She said standing up and quickly kissing Blake, "She's going to talk to my father about us though. Trust me, she'll get him to understand our relationship."

Daisy was walking by when she heard the last part of Chris's sentence, "What relationship are we talking about?"


	8. Tell It Like It Is

**_A/N: Hey readers. Please feel free to send any ideas you may have for future chapters. I will give credit if I use ideas. Also let me know if there's any questions you'd like to see answered._**

Chris and Blake turned when they heard Daisy's voice. "I have lots of work to do," Blake said quickly before heading back to his desk.

Chris looked at Daisy, "Relationship? We weren't talking about a relationship. Just something we heard on the news, yeah that's it, it was a news report. Nothing worth talking about."

"Right, that's why you have this on your finger?" Daisy said grabbing Chris's hand before she could get away. "I know you weren't wearing that yesterday."

She pulled her hand away, "I got engaged last night. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Chris your my best friend here and that's all you're going to tell me? Not even who it is that proposed to you?"

"We just want to keep it private for the time being, that's all."

"And who's idea was that, yours or Blake's?"

"Both of us!" Then Chris realized what she just answered. "How did you know it was Blake?"

"We all had figured out you guys were a couple a few weeks ago," Daisy smiled. "We know you guys have make-out sessions in the elevator."

Chris turned red, "I can't believe you guys know about that."

"Why didn't you tell me about you guys? You know your secret would be safe with me."

"I know and it wasn't I didn't trust you. We just wanted to keep it quiet a little longer, especially after that morning when my aunt came to his apartment for the early call and found me there in nothing but his shirt. After that, we just wanted it to be private."

"I really feel bad for you that you guys were discovered that way. The same thing happened with Matt and me too. Here's a little advice you may want to know though. If you and Blake want a little alone time while at work, use the stairwells. No one uses them."

"And how would you know that?" Chris smiled.

"It's the only way Matt and I can have some time to ourselves during work, We'll just you know let each other know when we want to use it so we don't run into each other there." she smiled. She looked and saw Chris was staring at Blake who was doing paperwork. "Just go and get him, I know you want to. Plus you two are engaged now, you probably want to be with him every second."

"You have no idea how much I want to be with him," Chris smiled before walking over to Blake's desk.

Blake looked up from the piles of paper he had on his desk, "Alright, what did I do?"

"You are so cute when you think you're in trouble," Chris smiled. "It's kinda sex," she grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"Where? I have work to do."

"The papers won't be going anywhere. Trust me, you'll like my idea much better." She brought him over to the doors to the stairs.

"What are we doing here?"

"Blake, no one uses these stairs. It's out of the way, we're alone, and we won't be caught doing anything…anything we want to do."


	9. Bad Idea

**A/N: Please R &R. And feel free to leave any ideas you'd like to see in future chapters or any questions you'd like to see answered :)**

Blake didn't know what to do when Chris pushed him up against the wall and kissed him deeply. He knew this wasn't a good idea and that the two of them should stop before they were caught. "Chris," he said pulling away. "We can't be doing this."

"Blake, I told you everything will be fine. No one will catch us," Chris said reaching up to kiss him again.

"Look why can't this just wait until tonight when we're home? This is our job, we need to keep it separate from our personal life."

"You never had a problem with us making out in the elevator," Chris said.

"I know but things are different now."

"How are they different? Because we're engaged now? Cause I thought that would make you want to have more alone time to ourselves."

"Things changed the moment your aunt found out we're sleeping together! If she was able to find out and that was just by coming to my place for an early morning meeting, then think how much easier it would be for us to get caught doing anything in this building. I'm sorry Chris, I love you and you know I do. But we really need to keep our love life separate from our jobs."

"Fine," Chris sighed. "Let's get back to work." She said walking out the stairway and Blake followed.

"Chris please don't be mad," he followed her to her desk.

She took a pile of folders and handed them to him, "Double check these files."

Blake looked at her confused, "What are you talking about? I thought we were having a conversation."

"You said we'll do nothing but work related stuff here and that's what I'm doing. You want to finish the conversation we will do so tonight," she glared at him. "And that's all we'll be doing tonight. Don't underestimate me Blake, if you deny me something I will deny you the same thing."

Blake knew exactly what she meant, "But..."

"Don't like the way it feels do you Blake?" she got up and whispered to him, "Maybe next time you won't stop me from doing something I know the two of us wanted." She walked away leaving Blake just standing there confused with what just happened.

Daisy walked over to the room Chris walked in, "What happened? Didn't you do what I told you too?"

Chris sighed, "I did but my idiot fiance turned me down and wanted no part in it. All of a sudden he wants our work lives separate from our love lives. So I did the only thing I could think of, told him he won't be getting any tonight and that we'll just be talking all night."

"That explains the look on his face when I passed his desk," Daisy laughed. "You didn't really mean that did you?"

"Of course not," Chris laughed. She and Daisy looked out the door and saw Blake looking annoyed at his desk. "Alright, maybe I should talk to him. You know how he gets when he's annoyed."

"He starts taking it out on anyone who talks to him," Daisy nodded.

Chris smiled, "Let me go see if I can calm him down. You know, to what's normal for him." She walked over to his desk and tapped on his shoulder, "Want me to take some of that work off your hands?"

Blake looked up at her confused, "Do you get a kick out of messing with my head?"

"I wasn't serious with what I said earlier. I didn't think you'd get this upset about it. I'm sorry."

Blake nodded, "I'm sorry too for what happened. I think we can both agree though, that we really should get our work done for today."


End file.
